


Thousand Power Stories

by bigwolfpup



Series: Thousand Power Universe [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character(s), Some Spanish and Portuguese Spoken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of stories that take place in the Thousand Power universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Power Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble that goes along with chapter 4 of The Thousand Power, but also serves as a foreshadow to a sequel fanfiction to The Thousand Power that I'm working on. Please don't hate on me if i got some Spanish or Portuguese wrong. I used Goole Translate because I don't speak either language.

Vacation Rio: A Tiger and Bunny Fanfiction Drabble

"So you want a vacation," Alexander Lloyd's inquired his two heroes, Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr. "Well, it won't be a paid vacation this time. You two aren't being forced to take it."

  
"We know," Barnaby confirmed.

  
"Alright I suppose you can take one. Where are you planning on going?"

  
"Rio!" Barnaby nearly bounced when he replied with the exotic destination.

  
"Rio?! Why, that's almost half way around the globe! How long of a vacation were you thinking on getting?"

  
"We'd at least need two weeks. It's a long flight to get to Rio from Stern Bild."

 

"So you're telling me you're going to spend roughly 12 days in the same city?"

  
"Well, that and the surrounding area."

  
Lloyds sighed and rubbed his forehead. "When are you wanting to leave?"

  
Kotetsu replied this time. "Give us a week longer here so we can get packed."

  
Lloyds looked up at the heroes. "Finish this week, then go one more. Then you can leave for Rio."

  
Barnaby nodded and smiled. "We can work around that."

  
"Good because I wasn't going to let you leave any earlier. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

 

-x-

 

Barnaby had visited Rio once before, although he was without Kotetsu. So when the older man began talking about taking a vacation, his partner began talking about how much he wanted to go back to the South American city. He had only stayed there for a few days, and there was much more that he had wanted to do that he did not have the time to do.

  
Kotetsu liked the idea of going somewhere exotic, so he had quickly agreed with the destination choice. He was all too familiar with Japanese, Chinese, and American culture because of his fellow heroes. Going to Rio would expose him to a whole new and exciting culture that he knew would impact him greatly.

  
This vacation was going to be some great relaxing time for the partners. Kaede and her grandmother were notified of the vacation soon after the time of leave was set and plane tickets were bought. Kaede was very jealous that they got to go to Rio without her, saying that the trip would be more fun with her coming along. Barnaby insisted that she stay home to get proper schooling and to take care of her beloved grandmother. Barnaby also said that pictures would be sent to her on a regular basis, and she seemed to be content with that.

  
The remaining time left at home soon drew to a close. Kotetsu and Barnaby packed their things on the morning of their departure. They would not leave until that night at around 9 o'clock, leaving plenty of extra time to go over the plan for the vacation.

  
At last, goodbyes were said to friends and family, and the two were off to the airport, where they boarded their plane and slept until morning. When they woke, water surrounded them, no land in sight. It was actually quite boring, and Kotetsu, having the window seat, shut the blind and went back to snoozing. Barnaby, sitting next to Kotetsu thankfully, smiled and flipped through several magazines that advertised Brazil and its amazing and attractive culture. Kotetsu woke several hours later with a very empty stomach. It was around lunch time anyways, so the two decided to chow down on cheap airplane food. Though it was remotely appetizing, they had their fill of food to set them for the rest of the day. Kotetsu fell asleep once more at around 4, and he slept until Barnaby nudged him awake. He grumbled a bit and lifted the blind to see the dark scenery.

  
It was about 9 P.M. when the plane landed. The partners went through the baggage claim and grabbed their things, then they headed out of the airport to catch a cab to their hotel. Kotetsu was amazed at the lights that illuminated the night, as well as the distant music that was playing. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, and it made the place enchanting. It made him feel happy and light, which was a feeling that he never wanted to go away.

  
Barnaby finally managed to catch a cab after several rejections, shouting and whistling the whole time. They loaded their things into the trunk of the cab and jumped in. The driver knew very little English, and absolutely no Japanese, so it was a good thing that Barnaby somehow miraculously knew very good Spanish, the language that the driver knew how to speak.

  
" _Hola! Buenos noches, Señor_ ," Barnaby said with a smile once he and Kotetsu were inside the cab.

  
" _Buenos noches. ¿Dónde?_ "

  
" _Sheraton Rio Hotel y Recurso_."

  
" _El Sheraton es entonces_." The driver pulled away from the airport and headed to the hotel. " _Muchas personas son alojarse en el Sheraton esta fin de semana_."

  
Barnaby chuckled a bit. " _Yo no lo dudo. Rio es muy popular en este época del año. Es verano después de todo_."

  
The cab driver nodded in agreement. " _Si, Señor. Absolutamente es verano_."

  
Kotetsu was amazed that Barnaby could speak such fluent Spanish, though he understood not a single word of the conversation. However, Barnaby insisted that the conversation was hardly very challenging. Even so, Kotetsu was amazed at his linguistic skills.

  
The hotel was a grand sight in itself. It was towering into the sky with lights illuminating it the whole way up. Kotetsu could not stop looking at it while removing his baggage from the trunk of the cab. Barnaby paid the driver and gave a friendly smile, like the gentleman that he was or whatever.

  
" _Gracias, Señor. Tener una noche maravillosa_!"

  
" _Y usted también. Adios_." And with that the driver sped off to his next destination.

  
Inside the hotel, the receptionist sat quietly, working on papers that she perhaps should have done the day before. She looked up and smiled at the two heroes headed in her direction.

  
Barnaby took the lead and spoke once he was at the desk.

  
" _Hola! Habla espanol? Português?_ "

 

" _Português_ ," she replied.

  
" _Ah, tudo bem_ ," Barnaby replied bashfully. " _Minha Português é... um pouco enferrujado_."

 

" _Está tudo bem! Tenta o teu melhor_."

  
Barnaby nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

  
" _Meu nome é Barnaby Brooks Junior. Eu tive...um...quarto para dois_."

  
The receptionist nodded and turned around, grabbing some key cards, and handed them to Barnaby.

  
" _Muito bom! Aqui estão suas chaves do quarto_."

  
" _Gracias! Uh....Obrigado_."

  
The receptionist nodded again, and the two heroes headed to the elevator. Once again, Kotetsu was amazed at Barnaby's language skills.

  
"How did you even do that? Are you, like, fluent in all languages or something?"

  
Barnaby laughed and shook his head. "I've been to many countries, Kotetsu. But that doesn't mean I can speak every language. I've just been to Spanish speaking countries more than other countries."

  
"Whatever, Bunny," Kotetsu said with a smile.

  
They woke the next morning to the sounds of heavy traffic, which was common in Rio throughout most of the day. Plans for the first day were light. A simple tour of the city and some local restaurants were all that were on the schedule. Kotetsu had to admit, the place was stunning. There were so many places he saw that he wanted to check out again before they left, and there were several foods he wanted to try as well.

  
Barnaby took Kotetsu all over the city. They ended the day exhausted. Kotetsu was still getting used to the new timezone, having jet lag issues that gave him headaches. He delt with them though. He had to if he wanted to enjoy his vacation at all.

  
One day was devoted to traveling to the jungle and experiencing all the wild life. Barnaby was especially excited to show Kotetsu the macaws. They were huge birds that Kotetsu had never seen before in the wild, and they were almost enchanting to him.

  
Barnaby took a photo of him with the birds resting on his shoulders and arms.

  
Another day contained a trip to a butterfly garden. It was one that Barnaby had been to before, so he was familiar with the owners of the garden, greeting them warmly and introducing Kotetsu. Kotetsu had no idea what Barnaby was saying about him, but hopefully it was not bad.

  
Once they were in the garden, Kotetsu stopped and looked at the thousands of butterflies that swarmed the place. He could not fathom how many butterflies were actually there.

  
Barnaby laughed as Kotetsu attempted to dodge any that came his way. The brunette eventually gave up and let the butterflies land on him. Barnaby snapped a picture of the scene.

  
Plenty of other pictures were taken on the trip, including pictures of food, landscape, people, and monuments. The one photo that Barnaby loved the most was one with the _Cristo Redentor_. Both heroes were posed with their arms out to imitate the statue, the statue being in the background.

  
Another photo that the blonde loved was one of the two on the beach. They had gone there for a day of swimming, and the sun had been shining bright and high in the sky. Lots of people on the beach made for a nice backdrop, with the ocean and sky above the sands. Both heroes were smiling, Kotetsu actually giving a sincere smile instead of his usual smirk with lowered eyebrows. Barnaby had to admit, it was his favorite selfie with his partner. He had set it as his phone wallpaper the next day.

  
The blonde looked through all the photos of the trip on the plane ride back to Stern Bild. Kotetsu had been sad to leave, and he stated they should go back. Barnaby could not have agreed more. After all, he was one for making memories by spending time with a person rather than buying things.

  
Kotetsu leaned against Barnaby as he slept for most of the return trip. Barnaby did not mind of course. He simply smiled at his partner and leaned closer. He thought long and hard about planning another trip to Rio. He hoped they could do it soon, but it was not likely to happen for another year. It would just have to wait until then.  
Maybe Rio was somewhere the two could go after retiring from the hero business...


End file.
